Beautiful Mountain
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Sue Li has always been expected to act a certain way an be a certain person. And she is perfectly fine with that. When she gets to Hogwarts, she will act exactly as she has been told to act and be the sort of child she needed to be. Sue Li's first year at Hogwarts has begin


_**This entire story was written for the 'Hogwarts Years Competition' by DominiqueLysander. The letter is not mine, I don't own the original copy, just my own...I also don't own any part of Harry Potter at all-those are all Joanne Rowling's. **_

_**Warning, lots of failed attempts at crude Chinese. **_

･゜ﾟ･:.｡..｡.:･'(ﾟ▽ﾟ)'･:.｡. .｡.:･゜ﾟ･

An Obedient Daughter Does as She is Told

or

The Hogwarts Letter

･゜ﾟ･:.｡..｡.:･'(ﾟ▽ﾟ)'･:.｡. .｡.:･゜ﾟ･

_From the journal of Suzanne SuLyn Li:_

_May 4th, 1991 or 4/5/91_

_Today, the day of ultimate reckoning, has arrived. That's right, today I turn eleven years old, officially. And, assuming things go the way Daddy thinks they will, I should be receiving my letter by the end of the day. My Hogwarts letter, I mean. Just a few more months-September first seems to loom closer. I can already see myself walking through that barrier and seeing that scarlet train...walking into the front doors of Hogwarts and getting into Ravenclaw. Because I _will _get into Ravenclaw, regardless of what anyone else might think. _

_Ravenclaws are smart, they study. _I _study, all the time. I'm top of my class, the first name on every list outside the dean's office, here amongst my Muggle peers. I know dozens of spells already and Daddy has taught me a few of the simpler potions. But soon _I _will be at Hogwarts and learning from the very best teachers in the entire United Kingdom. _

_I will be top there, as well. As long as it takes, even if I need to stay up night after night, I will achieve academic goals never seen before. I will surpass every other student in the history of Hogwarts-even more than Dumbledore, because I will be a Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws are smart, they are strong. They go on to achieve great things-the greatest. We do no use our fists, but rather our words, because Rowena Ravenclaw always told people that wisdom, our minds, are our greatest asset. _

_I just can't wait for my letter. I know I _will _get my letter, because I am Suzanne SuLyn Li. I will be a Ravenclaw and I will be greater than the world could ever expect. I am so nervous, though I try not to show it. Daddy always says that showing that you have emotions, especially fear, is to show your enemies that you are weak. I do not wish to be known as weak or pathetic. I want to be strong, like my father. Strong, as a Ravenclaw must be, to prepare themselves for all there is in the world. _

_I must be prepared. _

_Sincerely, _

_Suzanne SuLyn Li (Future Ravenclaw) _

･゜ﾟ･:.｡..｡.:･'(ﾟ▽ﾟ)'･:.｡. .｡.:･゜ﾟ･

"Your letter came in, SuLyn," said Mr. Li, handing his eleven year old daughter a cream envelope with green writing on it. SuLyn, who went by Suzanne at school or even just _Sue_, took the envelope with shaking hands, looking up at her father for support. He nodded, indicating for her to open it. She blinked at the red wax seal with excitement, before peeling it off in silence. Sue felt tears spring to her eyes, though she tried to force them back. She had to think with a clear head in such a moment as this. She had to focus, as Daddy always told her.

"Dad-" she began, then stopped, shaking her head. She had to take this carefully and calmly. With patience, not rushing. This was important, and important moments should be treated with respect. Especially moments that affected her entire life.

"Let us see what it says, dear." said Mr. Li, waving his hands slightly. He was frowning, his arms crossed, as he looked over her shoulder. "Though I have _no_ doubts about your success. I've seen what you can do, my dear, and _you_ are no Squib. You have a lot of talent, I know. They'll have to take you; Hogwarts would be foolish not to.

She opened the envelope with her thumb slowly and carefully, the popping of glue separating with paper seeming twice as loud as normal. She could feel her father's eyes on her, watching her every movement with intensity, just as excited as Sue, if not more, though he did little to show his excitement. He had been waiting for eleven years to be able to send his first child to Hogwarts, and here was the moment that decided everything. She opened the letter, slowly pulling out what had been stuffed so carefully inside, folded and addressed directly to her. There were two pages of heavy cream paper, just like the letter.

"Read it, dear." Mr. Li said, resting a reassuring hand on Sue's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Go on, be confident, my dear. You must have faith in yourself, I know you have made it, you are my daughter. Go on, open it before I get so anxious, I do it myself."

"Yes, Daddy," she said, clearing her throat and looking down at the first page. _Be still my beating __heart,_ she thought to herself. Almost immediately her brain started connecting the phrase. _Zelmane, William Mountfort, 1705. _She shook her head, clearing her throat once more. She had to concentrate on such an important moment, needed to be thinking clearly, so she could write down everything in her journal that had happened in full detail later. Sue was intensive when it came to recording her day in her journal each night before bed. It helped with remembering and she could always know what she had done the previous day.

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Ms. Suzanna SuLyn Li,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1__September. We await your owl no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_"

"SuLyn! SuLyn!" Mr. Li cried, hugging his daughter tightly. The letter, both pages, had fluttered to the ground as Mr. Li gripped his daughter, sighing with joy. This was what he had been waiting for since the day he found out he was having a child. His only hope was to see his children go to Hogwarts and be just as successful as he had been during _his _education. Mr. Li released Sue from his bear hug momentarily, to study her flushed face. "Sue, I'm so proud of you. My first child to go, my very first child. I have been waiting for this moment since the first time I held you in my arms." He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into another hug. "You don't _know _how proud of you I am right now. I know you will make me even happier by being in Ravenclaw, of course."

"Thank you, Daddy. Of course I will be in Ravenclaw, it's the only place for people like us." she said, squirming from his grasp. Sue wasn't big on physical contact; she was more of a firm handshake and connecting using her voice and intellect. Her father wasn't usually so physical in his excitement and pleasure, either. He was more like her: cool, calm, and collected at all times. Always concerned about how others saw them, completely composed every minute of the day. "I've been excited for this day for years. When can we go to Diagon Alley to pick up my supplies, though? I don't want to go too soon, in case I lose something, but I don't want to show up at the last minute and not get everything."

The possibility of Sue Li losing something was nearly laughable. Her entire room was organised, every school assignment organised by subject and grade. She was obsessed with keeping track of everything, every little detail and bit of information, lest she forget something or lose track. Sue even had multiple calendars and maps to keep track of things like dates, assignments, and the weather. She was prepared for nearly _everything. _

"Excuse me for a minute, SuLyn, I'm going to go write to your grandmother, she'll be so happy to hear such great news. We'll discuss shopping days when I get back. Look at the list for me, okay, SuLyn? And, if you see Mei-Zhen, be polite. Don't stick your tongue out or call her mean names. She is still your mother, you know. "

"Yes, Daddy," She mumbled, but he wasn't even listening, already rushing off to go write a letter to his mother, who was a witch. Mrs. Mei-Zhen Li, Sue's step-mother, was a Muggle, and Sue often liked to make little comments about how she could not do magic. Sue could not remember her _real _mother, but she knew, deep inside of her, that her real mother must have been a very powerful witch. Mei-Zhen was _nice_, but Sue knew it would probably help her academically to have _two _parents raised and trained in the magical world, instead of just the one. Mei-Zhen just didn't understand her stepdaughter's obsessions with making the right grades or getting into Ravenclaw. She was a _Muggle. _

She bent down to grab the two pages, shuffling them around to the second page. It was instructions for what she needed to wear and buy at Diagon Alley. Sue smiled to herself, glad that Hogwarts was organised, like her. She liked when things were organised and written down, so she could follow instructions to the letter. Sue Li was always very goal-oriented, and did things better when she had clear yes or no instructions. Hopefully _all _of Hogwarts was like this. Sue looked down at the second sheet, making a mental note to stick this sheet in her notebook and memorize everything. She'd still bring the list to Diagon Alley, (_the human brain can only remember four things at a time._) but it helped to have a mental check-off list of what she needed.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_UNIFORM _

_First Year Students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_ _2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_ _3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_ _4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions__ by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them__ by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Sue rolled her eyes at this last statement, which was written in all capital letters with bright green, sharp ink. Who needed a broomstick, when the whole point of Hogwarts was studying and learning? Sue was a healthy girl-she ran as a stress reliever ever since she found out it was good for one's brain-but she couldn't quite see the point of a sport that didn't involve intense mental strategy, like chess or mahjong. Her brother, William, had tried to convince Sue that Quidditch _was _a game of mental strategy, full of complicated moves that needed careful precision and timing as well as an in-depth understanding of one's opponents, but she just didn't buy into Quidditch, unlike most people her age.

･゜ﾟ･:.｡..｡.:･'(ﾟ▽ﾟ)'･:.｡. .｡.:･゜ﾟ･

Mr. Li decided the best time to collect Sue's school stuff for Hogwarts was in mid-June, before all the last minute parents and students flooded the streets of Diagon Alley, and the prices would raise dramatically. Sue, who had now been eleven for about a month, was beginning to hang onto her father's every word and did anything he said, even though sometimes the things he said or did made little sense to Sue, such as some of the strange phrases he used.

"Hello, SuLyn!" called Hui Zhong, the old woman who lived across the streets from the Lis. She was older than Sue's grandmother, but Daddy and Mei-Zhen always told everyone to treat Mrs. Xue respect, because she had come from Bajiaojing when she was just a little girl in the early nineteen hundreds. Sue and her siblings _tried _to be respectful, even those Mrs. Xue was very nosy, as well as being a Muggle. "Ni hao, SuLyn, ni hao, Huang-Jin." Huang-Jin, who went by William in school, was Sue's eldest sibling, at just seven years old. He liked to act like he was better than others, and Daddy often liked to say that a prideful son would end up only leading his father's cart, which didn't really make sense to either William or Sue.

"Nin hao, Mrs. Xue." William said, nodding towards her. He elbowed Sue, and she scowled at him, wishing she could just kick him in the shin right there, but Daddy had taught Sue to be respectful and polite in front of her elders and strangers, lest they think she was raised improperly, which would reflect badly on Daddy and Mei-Zhen.

"Where are you going today, SuLyn?" Mrs. Xue asked, still smiling at Sue. Sue disliked talking to Mrs. Xue and usually made William speak to her, but William was helping the twins, Jennifer and Rachel, into the car, and would not make eye contact with Sue. She clenched her fists, turning to look as Mrs. Xue, plastering her best smile on her face.

"We are going to the store, Mrs. Xue, to collect my school supplies. Has Daddy told you that I have been accepted to a private school in Scotland?" _Farther away from you_, she thought somewhat meanly. "I'm starting on the first of September."  
"Oh! Sheng has not told me this," Mrs. Xue said, shaking her head. "He is a very wise man, keeping himself from pride by not bragging. Are you excited to be going to this school in Scotland? It sounds very far away and I am sure you will miss your family, won't you, SuLyn?"

Sue knew how to respond properly to this, having been taught a long list of things by her father to say when a Muggle neighbor asked her about Hogwarts. "I will miss my family very much and write to them everyday. Either though I am far away, I will respect my father's wishes and do him proud at my new school. I will hope to achieve goals that will bring honour to my father because I am a _hǎode guīnǚ-_a good daughter."

"Indeed you are a good daughter, SuLyn, much more behaved than my own children, who have grown and left their poor mother to fend for herself.

Your father is very lucky to have such a well-behaved daughter as you, SuLyn. Have fun at your school in September, and happy shopping. Z_àijiàn_, bye, SuLyn."

" Z_àijiàn, _Mrs. Xue. See you later," Sue said, opening the car door and sticking her head in. William was buckling Jen and Rachel into their seats, and still wouldn't make eye contact. "Why'd you do that, Will? You know I don't like talking to her-she's so nosy and always getting interested in other people's business!"

"Sorry," he said, though he didn't look it.

"_Sōngbǐng! Sōngbǐng!_" Rachel suddenly yelled, pointing out the window. She strained against her seat belt, pointing at a small, brown dog running down the street. Jen looked, too, and joined in with her shouts of, "_Sōngbǐng!_"

_Sōngbǐng_, or Muffin, was a neighborhood dog that didn't belong to any one person. He liked to run around and beg people for scraps, but no one was really sure where he slept. Rachel and Jennifer, who were only six and didn't know better about how to behave, loved the little dog and always wanted to run and chase after him.

"Leave _Sōngbǐng _alone, you two. He's probably chasing after a squirrel or something, just leave him be." Sue said, clambering into the seat next to them. Mei-Zhen came out just then, holding the hand of a happy looking Thomas. She opened the door on the other side of the car, lifting him in.

"How are you all today, my little ones? My _háitóng_." she asked, smiling in at them. Sue rolled her eyes and looked the other way. She did not like Mei-Zhen, who was only Sue's step-mother, and not her real mother. Sue felt that Mei-Zhen had only shown up to make her life worse, by adding more children. Besides, she was a Muggle and didn't understand magic the way Daddy did. Daddy didn't spank Sue if she were to accidentally turn another child's hair green, or make a vase explode.

"We saw _Sōngbǐng_, Mummy! Me and Rachel saw _Sōngbǐng_, but Suzanne won't let us go play with him. Suzanne is mean to us, Mummy."

"Yeah, mean." Rachel echoed, then began chewing on a strand of her own hair. The twins, who were fraternal in both physical appearance and character, often liked to just bounce off each other's sentences, babbling and making little sense to anyone but themselves.

"I'm sure SuLyn wasn't being mean to you. SuLyn isn't a mean girl, she's very responsible and respectable. Aren't you, SuLyn?" Mei-Zhen turned to look at Sue, who only shrugged her shoulders in a 'what do I care' manner.

･゜ﾟ･:.｡..｡.:･'(ﾟ▽ﾟ)'･:.｡. .｡.:･゜ﾟ･

She had never been to Diagon Alley before; it was a tradition that Daddy insisted upon, that his children would not step foot into Diagon Alley until they were eleven years old and ready to acquire their very own first wand. Sue had seen the outside, a shabby looking pub called The Leaky Cauldron, but Daddy had never let her go inside. He said it would be more special if, at eleven years old, she entered Diagon Alley with a fresh mind, to prepare her for Hogwarts. That was why Mei-Zhen had taken the younger children for ice cream and to play in the park, so that this first time would be special for Sue and Sue alone.

"Are you ready, SuLyn? Or ought I call you Suzanna now that we're in public?" Daddy asked her, smiling grimly. Daddy was always very grim and serious, for as long as Sue could remember, he never seemed to get to worked up about many things. Supposedly, it had something to do with the fact that Sheng Li was the only son of an Auror who had been very hard on him, as well as the fact that he had lived through harsh times that Sue would never understand. Sue was always very respectful to her father, _because _he was her father and had wisdom to bestow on her that only came with age. "SuLyn," he said again, sounding annoyed. "Are you _sure _you're ready for this? If not, I do not mind just letting you stay here while I go in and collect your school supplies. You could go with Mei-Zhen and the children for ice cream."

That was a very serious threat, and they both knew it. Sue didn't much care for Mei-Zhen, and she took any opportunity to stay away from her. "No, Daddy," she mumbled, looking respectfully at the ground, trying to hide a frown behind her long dark hair. "I'm ready for this, really, I am. Please give me this chance, I've been waiting for this day since I was a very little girl. Please let me go in with you."

"Then concentrate, SuLyn. Concentrate, focus, and _don't _get distracted. If you want to be a Ravenclaw, you must learn to think and use the brain in your head. You can not just wander the world aimlessly, you must plan and learn,"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Now, come with me. I want you to meet Tom-he runs The Leaky Cauldron and is more than willing to introduce a young, new witch to Diagon Alley. Treat him with respect, though, he is very old, older than me. You must be polite and say thank you if he tells you anything."

"Was he here when _you _first came to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, but he was a younger man, then. Even so, I knew that I was to listen to what he says, because Tom is a bartender, and a man who serves drinks to many knows much. He must be very wise, considering all the different people he has met and all the stories he has heard told over the years. Now, follow me."

"Yes, Daddy."

･゜ﾟ･:.｡..｡.:･'(ﾟ▽ﾟ)'･:.｡. .｡.:･゜ﾟ･

_**Let me just state now that I do not see Sue as a nice girl. She is obsessed with succeeding and her education and is almost Slytherin in nature when it comes to the lengths she'll go to get the grade. She's gonna do some things that just aren't nice, and I want you to prepare yourself for that. You know, in case you're bothered by abusive words and bullying. **_

_**Also, some characters might portray actions that seem 'racist' or 'stereotyping'-let me just say, I do not intend on stereotyping anyone in this story. I have detailed character charts based off my own ideas/things from their wiki bios/other people's stories. Some things here are 'stereotypes', but that is only because it is a part of the story. I have done a lot of research so all of this is at least believable. If you notice anything off, please tell me & I will check it out and/or fix it.**_

_**Oh, one last thing: This part is based off a friend of mine; Sue Li's family have what they call their 'English' name as well as their 'regular' name. I will switch between these periodically, but amongst her friend, Sue is just going to be Sue or Suzanne. She'll probably go by SuLyn just at home, with her family. **_

_**Other than that, I don't think I have any other comments, so either review, or go read the other stories from the 'Hogwarts Year Competition', because there are some pretty lovely authors working on this competition and you'll really enjoy it. **_


End file.
